In general, two or more people may engage in a common task over a telecommunications network. For example, a person telecommuting from home may revise a document while his colleagues at the office watch the revisions take place. Further, the colleagues may also make revisions. However, limitations exist with respect to actively collaborating over a network.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.